Matt Hoffman
Matt Hoffman is a contestant on Big Brother 12 and frequent RHAP guest. He also competed on "Reality Game Masters". Bio Hoffman is a web designer from Elgin, Illinois. He describes himself as “intelligent, creative and sweet-talker”. His favorite activities include “playing music, writing music, watching TV,” hockey, drinking and “annoying people for my own amusement.” The hardest part of living in the Big Brother house for Matt was “the frustration of not knowing all the major world and pop culture news that’s happening all around you. It is kind of like being in a bizarre time machine that way when you’re on BB." RHAP Appearances First Appearance: January 18, 2011Big Brother Matt & Ragan Talk Jersey Shore Matt made his RHAP debut alongside his fellow Big Brother 12 houseguest Ragan Fox as they discussed the season 3 premiere of Jersey Shore. They discuss: *Is the showmance between Rachel and Brendon anything at all like the relationship between Sammi and Ronnie? *Could Big Brother Enzo have made it on the Jersey Shore? *Who would do better on Big Brother, Snooki, The Situation, Pauly D or Vinny? *Why are they working at the T-shirt store? *Who is more attractive, Snooki or Deena Nicole? Second Appearance: June 2, 2011The All Hangover 2 Podcast with Matt Hoffman Matt returned to the podcast solo to talk about the recently-opened movie The Hangover Part II. Among the topics of discussion are: *What are the biggest differences between Hangover 1 and Hangover 2? *Out of Zach Galifianakis, Bradley Cooper or Ed Helms, which members of the Hangover crew had the best showing in Hangover 2? *What can be done to improve the Hangover franchise for the Hangover 3? *What were some of the most implausible moments from the Hangover 2? *Which is the better movie, Hangover 2 or Bridesmaids? *What happens when we compare the Wolfpack to the Brigade from Big Brother 12? Third Appearance: July 22, 2011Big Brother Matt Hoffman on Living with Brenchel Matt made his first appearance on a Big Brother podcast after the second eviction of Big Brother 13. Him and Rob discuss: – What kind of insight does Matt have into the strategy of Brendon and Rachel in the Big Brother house. How are Rachel Reilly and Brendon Villegas different in real life than how they are portrayed on Big Brother? *Who do Rob and Matt think Rachel will nominate for eviction in her second stint as HOH? *Why does Matt think that Jeff and Jordan should have used the veto to get Brendon and Rachel out of the house this week? *Who is more likely to be hurt in the relationship between Danielle Donato and Dominic Briones? *Who came out on top in the catfight between Rachel Reilly and Cassi Colvin during the show this week? Fourth Appearance: March 18, 2012Rob Has a Web Show: Talking Celebrity Apprentice LIVE with Matt Hoffman at 11pm EST / 8pm PST Matt discussed the fifth episode of Celebrity Apprentice 5, as well as the stint of his fellow Big Brother 12 houseguests Brendon and Rachel on The Amazing Race 20. Fifth Appearance: July 13, 2012Rob Has a Wonka-cast with Matt Hoffman Rob and Matt did another moviecast, this time about the 1971 classic film Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory. Sixth Appearance: August 2, 2012Matt Hoffman on the Coaches Entering the Big Brother Game Matt came onto the podcast after the eviction cancellation and entrance of the coaches into the game on Big Brother 14. Seventh Appearance: October 7, 2012The ‘Teen Witch’ Halloween Moviecast with Matt Hoffman Matt did a moviecast with Rob around Halloween to talk about the 1989 comedy Teen Witch. Eighth Appearance: December 16, 2012Matt Hoffman on the Brenchel Edition of My Fair Wedding Matt talked with Rob after the televised airing of Brendon Villegas and Rachel Reilly's wedding, in which Matt was the minister. Rob and Matt discuss the ceremony, the show and everything the audience didn’t get to see about the wedding planned by David Tutera. Ninth Appearance: May 6, 2013Suite Nothings: Matt Hoffman on the Latest Celebrity Apprentice Matt talked with Rob about The Celebrity Apprentice 6 after the tenth episode, including the firing of Marilu Henner and the Final 4 candidates. Tenth Appearance: July 16, 2013The Official Sharknado Movie Podcast with Matt Hoffman Rob and Matt got together after the premiere of the SyFy television movie Sharknado and answered the following questions: *Which is the more dangerous disaster, A shark attack or a tornado? *What was the exact nature of the relationship between Fin and Nova? *What was the relationship between Fin and the mysterious Baz? *Where did they get that tricked out hummer with the Nitro button in it? *How come nobody was too upset when Tara Reid boyfriend died? *Would a bomb really blow up a tornado? *What is the total estimated damage that was inflicted on Los Angeles during a Sharkicane and Sharkando? *How old were Fin’s kids, Claudia and Matt? *Why did Tara Reid and Ian Ziering get back together at the end of the movie? *Why is a chainsaw the most useful thing to have in any shark related weather disaster? Eleventh Appearance: August 4, 2013Matt Hoffman LIVE after Sunday’s Big Brother Matt came on in Week 6 of Big Brother 15, discussing the HoH endurance competition won by GinaMarie. Rob and Matt also discussed all of the fallout over Barbeque-gate and whether Amanda confronting Jessie was a good more or not for her game. Twelfth Appearance: October 24, 2013Survivor Podcast Double Header: Erinn Lobdell on Tyson, Matt Hoffman on Hayden Matt made his first Survivor podcast appearance, answering voicemails in the recap podcast after the sixth episode of Survivor: Blood vs. Water. They specifically talk about the game of Matt's fellow Big Brother 12 castmate Hayden Moss and the recent boot of his girlfriend Kat Edorsson. Thirteenth Appearance: July 10, 2014Ian Terry, Matt Hoffman Discuss BB16’s Second Eviction Matt appeared as a guest on the live post-eviction show in Week 2 of Big Brother 16 to dissect the past week. Fourteenth Appearance: September 4, 2014Matt Hoffman & Ian Terry Recap Another BB16 Double Eviction Matt returned later in the Big Brother 16 season on the Week 10 post-eviction show. Fifteenth Appearance: June 24, 2015BB17 Season Premiere Recap with Matt Hoffman Almost one year later, Matt appeared after the first night premiere of Big Brother 17. He discussed with Rob the big announcements of the return of the Battle of the Block and Twin Twists, as well as the "BB Takeover." Sixteenth Appearance: July 31, 2016Big Brother 18 | Sunday July 31st Recap Show | Matt Hoffman Matt came onto the podcast after the Sunday episode in Week 6 of Big Brother 18 to discuss his lack of interest in the season, as well as his previous interaction with Nicole. Seventeenth Appearance: August 19, 2016Big Brother 18 Special Friday Recap Podcast | Matt Hoffman Interview Matt surprisingly reappeared during Big Brother 18 after a special Friday episode in Week 8. Other Appearances and Facts *Matt was one of three Big Brother contestants to appear on Reality Game Masters. He came in fourth place, finishing the best out of the Big Brother players, after forming a secret alliance with Stephen Fishbach. *Matt appeared on Post Show Recaps on July 31, 2014 to recap the premiere of Sharknado 2: The Second One with Rob.Sharknado 2 Review: The Best Moments, Cameos & Overall Sharknanigans References External Links *Matt Hoffman's Twitter page Category:People Category:Big Brother Category:Guests (Big Brother Recaps)